Three Simple Words
by YuriChan220
Summary: Izumi has trouble with who she likes. Only Anna can help her figure it out by letting her say those three words that will change her life forever


**Three Simple Words**

 **Pairing: Anna x Izumi**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own He Is My Master or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is my first fanfic featuring my favorite pairing, Anna x Izumi~! Now I know this franchise barely gets any attention, I decided to write a story about them anyways. And I would like to thank my very good friend, Major Mike Powell for introducing me to this series~! Enjoy!**

Izumi lies down in bed, exhausted from all the work Yoshitakahad put her through for the whole day, like cleaning and dustingas usual, but also moving his furniture in different places, making sure all the dishes are washed and other things that Izumi, her sister Mitsuki and Anna had to do. Izumi wanted to kill that jerk every time he does something perverted or just dealing with his attitude. She had enough. All of it. As much as she wanted to leave, she can't because she still had to pay her debt. Plus that, where will she and Mitsuki go if they do leave? She had no other choice but to stay here and work for a living and attend school.

The short haired girl looks up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh and her arm on her forehead. "What a day!" She says to herself. "I swear, when I get through with that Yoshitaka, he's will think TWICE before acting this way towards us!"

It's bad enough that she has to deal with him, but there's one other problem: Anna Kurauchi. She deveopled a crush on her rather than Yoshitaka himself and since then, Anna has always been clingy with her. Every day, Anna would always find an opportunity to hug her, give her gifts or just simple "I love you" over and over. Izumi wanted to get rid of her, too, but deep down, she didn't want to. Something in her heart was trying to tell her something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She puts a fist on her chest at the thought of Anna and can feel her heart veating rapidly.

"It...can't be...can it?" she asks herself. "Am I...falling in love...with-"

Before she can finish, she hears a knock on the door, startling her.

"WAH!" she exclaims. "Wh-who is it?"

"It's meeeeeee~!" Anna cheers from the other side of the door. "I bought some tea to help you feel better! May I come in?"

"S-sure!" Izumi replies as she runs towards the door and opens it. She is greeted by Anna's warm bright smile, a tray with two cups of tea and cookies.

The dark green haired girl takes notice of Izumi staring atthe cookies. "I baked them myself. Yoshitaka was much too lazy to do it himself."

Izumi scoffs. "That's just like him." She lets Anna inside and closes the door. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Hehe~! I wanted to spend time with you, that's all~!" Anna replies. "Besides, Mitsuki-san is taking care of Yoshitaka right now, so you don't have to worry about him."

"I see."

Both of them sit down on the bed with Anna happily scooting closer toward her friend. She hands her the cookie and takes her own.

"Bon Appetite~!"

Izumi takes a bite out of the cookie and her eyes widen at the taste. "Wow! This is really good!"

"I added a little more chocolate to the cookie to make it even more tasty~!" Anna explains as she bites into her cookie.

Izumi quickly finishes her cookie and drinks her tea to wash it down. "Thanks Anna-chan. That hit the spot!"

Anna giggles. "Anything for the one I love~!"

Hearing Anna say that makes the short haired girl's heart beat rapidly, plus a blush on her face. "S-say, Anna-chan? Why do you always tell me you love me? Why are you always so clingy with me?"

The dark green haired girl giggles again. "I'm in love with you, silly~! You're the only one I look up to. So I tell you all thses things because you're the one I want to be with~!" She scoots closer and smiles, noticing the blush on Izumi's face. "And I can see that you're getting used to it."

"N-no, I'm not!" Izumi objects. "I-I'm not in love with you, am I!?"

Anna shakes her head and gently takes her cheek, staring directly into her eyes. "No, Izumi-san. You're lying to yourself. Tell me, do you have ANY feelings for Yoshitaka?"

Izumi thinks for a bit. The mention of him does not make her blush or her heart beat. Sure sometimes she does that whenever he does something nice once in a while, but overall, she can never imagine herself being with him.

"I-I don't..." she says quietly.

Anna can see small tears welling up in her eyes, so she quickly wipes om away with her thumb. "Hey, hey. There's no need to cry."

Izumi buries her head in Anna's chest and begins to sob. "A-Anna-chan! I...I just don't understand! I SHOULD fall in love with him, but...I can't bring myself to face and confess to him! He's...he's just..."

"Mean, selfish and rude," Anna finishes while gently hugging her and stroking her hair for comfort. "I know. I understand how you feel, Izumi-san. He shouldn't treat you or either of us that way. I'm so sorry you had to go though something like this when you first met him." She pulls away and cups both hands on her friend's cheeks. "Izumi-san...can you say it? In front of me?"

"E-Ehhhh!?" Izumi exclaims. "Y-you mean..."

Anna giggles. "You're realizing it now. That's very good." She kisses her forehead. "Now go on. Say it. It's easier to get it off your chest than holding it in for so long."

Izumi takes a few deep breaths. "I...I love you. Eh? I said it? Without any hesitation at all?"

Anna kisses her on the cheek. "Of course, Izumi-san. You love me. As I love you."

Happy tears form in Izumi's eyes. She can't believe that the one she loved is right in front od her all along without her realizing it. Both of them intertwine hands, lean in and share a passionate kiss. Izumi can feel moisture within Anna's lips as they continue kissing, plus some soft moans coming from both girls until they pull away due to lack of oxygen. Anna and Izumi stare at each other lovingly.

"Anna-chan...thank you...for helping me realize my true feelings," the short haired girl says.

"No problem, Isumi-san," the dark geen haired girl whispers as she caresses her cheek. "I'm happy to help the one I love."

Izumi nods and puts her hand on Anna's, rubbing it gently. Then, Anna takes the lead by kissing her on the lips once again. The short haired girl immediately returns it and the two fall on the bed, not evencaring if their maid outfits get wrinkled. Izumi and Anna's eyes are closed as Izumi is resting her head on her new girlfriend's chest and Anna's arms are wrapped around her. The dark green haired girl smiles at the sight of Izumi sleeping. She gently kisses her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams...my beloved, Izumi-chan..." Anna whispers.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I would like to thank Major Mike Powell III for introducing me to this series. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
